


Dead Guy Walking

by Ravenclaw_Scientist



Series: Maia's scorbus universe [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Heathers the musical, Humour, Inspired by "Dead Girl Walking", M/M, Porn, Porn What Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Scientist/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Scientist
Summary: Albus gets chased out of a party in Gryffindor by the popular kids after insulting them whilst very drunk and ready to go. Scorpius is not prepared but soon gets on board.Inspired by "Dead Girl Walking" from Heathers The musicalStandalone oneshot.





	Dead Guy Walking

**Author's Note:**

> You should listen to Dead Girl Walking while reading this (at my speed it takes two plays of the song to read through!) Its on Youtube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y
> 
> They're in 7th year in this fic so all legal!

“The three known functions of essence of wormwood are-“ Scorpius mumbled to himself, lounging on his bed, enjoying the quiet of the dorm while everyone else was at the end of term party in Gryffindor tower.

 

Scratch.

 

Scorpius looked up briefly to figure out the source of the noise. Nothing looked unusual.

 

“Can be used for healing zits-“

 

There was more scratching. Scorpius strained his ear; it was coming from outside the door.

 

“Scorpius.” A voice whispered. “Scorpius.”

 

Scorpius groaned. The door was thrown open and Albus fell into the room, face first, very drunk.

 

“Scorpius.” Albus whispered again, looking up and grinning. He scrambled to his feet, “I told Yann Fredricks to fuck off because he was being a dick and the popular kids chased me here.” He giggled.

 

Scorpius took his bookmark and placed it carefully to mark his page before putting his book away. “So what are you going to do?”

 

Albus hummed and walked slowly to Scorpius nonchalantly flinging off his shoes and climbing onto the bed, straddling him. He shrugged, “I suppose I’m going to enjoy the time I have left, because I’m a dead guy walking at this point.”

 

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. “Um, Albus what are you doing?”

 

Albus leaned down and kissed him hard, not bothering with style. He pulled back and made Scorpius look up at him by holding onto his jaw. “I’m going to ride you until you can’t walk.”

 

Scorpius’s eyes widened. “That is fine by me.”

 

Albus reached for Scorpius’s t-shirt and tugged at it roughly. It got stuck around his shoulders and Albus groaned, “come off, stupid thing.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Scorpius sat up and pulled it off. As soon as it flew across the room, Albus shoved him back against the pillows and unbuckled his belt faster than Scorpius had ever seen, popping open the button and pulling his jeans and pants down in one go before repositioning himself in the straddling position.

 

Albus shook his head. “Socks!” He stood up. “Take them off.”

 

Scorpius was amused but followed his instructions. He felt slightly exposed for a second before Albus stripped himself shamelessly, throwing himself half on top of Scorpius so he could kiss him again. Albus sucked on Scorpius’s lower lip, drawing out a moan and slid his hand down, grasped Scorpius’s cock and tugged not so gently.

 

“Oh, ok wow.” Scorpius breathed out, eyes snapping open. “Easy there Albus.”

 

Albus sat up, flicking his hair out of the way. Tug. “No.” Tug.

 

Scorpius made a strangled noise and tried to compose himself. “Okay then!”

 

Albus slip back towards the end of the bed and took Scorpius’s dick in his mouth, thankfully remembering some of the skills he had picked up in the past months but he gave up quickly, “I just want you to fuck me.”

 

“Oh, um, yeah that sounds great.” Scorpius made to sit up but Albus held the back of his neck, holding him in place.

 

Placing a peck on his lips he whispered, “I think we both know how this works. Even if you’re fucking me.”

 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, “so what are you going to do?” He challenged.

 

Albus stood up, on a mission. “Lie down, hands above your head, close your eyes and do not move.”

 

Scorpius smiled, happily following the instructions. This was the most fun he’d had all day.

 

Albus yanked open Scorpius’s bedside drawer, pulling out a tube of lube and slamming it shut, looking around the area to locate his school tie, which was lying slightly buried in his trunk. He tiptoed to the top of the bed, wrapping the tie around his wrists and tying several knots around the bedpost. They could worry about getting him untied later. He wasn’t going anywhere.

 

“Open your eyes.” Scorpius’s eyes fluttered open to reveal Albus on all fours, facing away from him, arse in the air.

 

“Oh, hello Albus.”

 

Albus turned around and grinned. “Hi, Scorpius.” He covered two fingers in lube and brought them round to finger himself.

 

“Oh Merlin, untie me.” Scorpius moaned.

 

“Don’t make me gag you.” Albus mumbled into the blankets.

 

“Shit.” Scorpius let his head fall back against the pillows. But kept his head up just enough to enjoy the show. Albus was making some obscene noises that Scorpius thought should be made illegal in a situation where he couldn’t touch himself. “Albus, please.”

 

Albus lifted his head up. “What, Scorpius?”

Scorpius tugged against his school tie. “Give me something here.”

 

“Exactly what would that be?” Albus tried to feign innocence.

 

“Touch me.” He giggled.

 

Albus frowned. “Scorpius! Don’t laugh every time you say something sexy. I’m so riled up. Please play along.”

 

“Okay, okay!” Scorpius said, still amused.

 

“Good.” Albus resumed his actions, taking his time and making as much noise as he could. He wasn’t sure that he was making the right sorts of sounds but by the look on Scorpius’s face (eyes wide, mouth open and drooling slightly) and the uncontrollable movement of his hips, Albus knew he was onto something.

 

Scorpius rolled his head back. “I need you to touch me. Now.” He moaned.

 

Albus nearly faltered because the teasing was getting to him too, but he then realised that he was perfectly capable of touching himself. He tuned on his knees to face Scorpius.

 

“How do you want to be touched?” Albus asked quietly.

 

Scorpius’s eyes widened. “You know I’m no good at this.”

 

“Do you want me to touch you? Tell me exactly what you want.” Albus whispered.

 

Scorpius sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “I want you to wrap your hand around my shaft and rub me lightly, teasing, but not too much, until I’m begging you for more.”

 

Albus hissed.

 

Scorpius looked up to see Albus doing exactly what Scorpius was saying to himself.

 

“I want you to keep teasing for a while longer.” Scorpius hissed. This was torture, but he never wanted it to stop.

 

Albus looked down on him with hooded eyes, trying to hold onto his self-control.

 

“I want you to rub your fingers over my tip exactly how I like it.” Albus followed, following his instructions exactly. “And then I want you to climb onto my prick and ride me.” Scorpius was no longer embarrassed; he could see why Albus got a buzz out of telling him exactly what to do.

 

“I want you to ride me Albus. Now.” Scorpius repeated.

 

Albus slid forward and took Scorpius’s bottom lip into his mouth, sucking hard and whispered. “As you wish.”

 

Albus slid back and slid down on Scorpius’s cock as fast as he could take it. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he was blinded by the ache but it was exactly what he’d been craving. Scorpius fought to hold himself back from thrusting up, Albus was moving faster than he usually did and is was evoking something new inside of him that didn’t mind if he hurt Albus just a little bit.

 

Albus sat backwards; hands grasping Scorpius’s thighs, taking it all like a pro.

 

“Wow.” Scorpius whispered.

 

Albus nodded. “Yes,” he moaned. “Wow.”

 

“Move.” Scorpius demanded. “Fast. Now.”

 

Albus moaned. This was a side to Scorpius he had wanted to explore for a while, if he had known that all he had to do was tie him up and finger himself in front of him, he would’ve done it months ago.

 

Albus moved, each thrust being accompanied by a dull ache undercut by a jolt of pleasure.

 

Scorpius had his eyes closed, matching his movements, ecstasy overtaking him. “Not fast enough,” he whispered and Albus did his best to speed up a little. Neither of them were going to last very much longer.

 

Albus leant down to kiss him, “This is beautiful.” He whispered, teetering on the edge. 

 

Albus reached down so they could finish together, ears filled with the sound of their heartbeats racing and those uncontrollable sounds that were somehow the sexiest noises they’d ever heard.

 

And then they were still and panting, sweat clinging to them.

 

“As much as I enjoyed that, I don’t think you’ve solved your Yann Fredricks problem.” Said Scorpius, giggling to himself.

 

“Scorpius you are literally inside of me, do not mention other men.”

 

They burst into laughter.

 

“At least on Monday morning, at 8am, when they try to kill me, we’ll both be covered in bruises because we’re going to have sex all weekend while we have the room to ourselves.”

 

“Better get out your tie too, then.” Scorpius whispered.

 

 


End file.
